Lo que paso en una tarde
by Aikawa-BL 14
Summary: Hibari trabajaba en unos documentos cuando Tsuna apareció en su oficina, este ultimo no sabiendo el porque. Hibari habia decidido, de una vez por todas, reclamar a Tsuna como suyo. YAOI1827!


Aika-chan. Buenas… si, sé que no he publicado en… 1 año, creo… pero he decidido publicar este pequeño fic, a ver si resulta bueno, ya que es mi primera vez *gota*. Si funciona entonces podre, al fin, actualizar todos los fics que tengo, aunque creo que el de SL va a tardar más…

Tsuki-chan. Solo comienza *le da un zape*

.

.

.

En la escuela de Namimori, específicamente en el despacho del Comité Disciplinario, se encontraba Hibari Kyoya firmando unos documentos, cuando se escuchan unos toques en su puerta.

-Kyo-san, aquí están los presupuestos del mas- dijo Kusakabe al entrar, entregándole dichos papeles- además, Sawada Tsunayoshi ya está aquí, como solicitó- terminó de decir.

-Retírate- ordenó Hibari- y dile al omnívoro que pase-

Hibari observó como su subordinado salía, conto mentalmente el tiempo en que tardaría el omnívoro, para ver como dicha puerta era abierta y vio como entraba Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-¿M-me ma-mando a lla-llamar, Hi-hibari-san?- preguntó Tsuna, con claro miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-Cierra la puerta, omnívoro- dijo Hibari.

Tsuna obedeció y después se dirigió a sentarse en unos de los sillones enfrente del escritorio; mientras Hibari se paró y cerró las cortinas, para voltearse a ver a Tsuna desde ese punto. Ninguno de los dos hablaba pero fue Tsuna quien rompió el silencio.

-E-eto…. ¿Hibari-san?- dijo Tsuna- ¿Para qué me llamó?-.

Hibari no contestaba y lo veía fijamente, causando en Tsuna un estremecimiento.

-¿Hi-hibari-san?- preguntó Tsuna, temiendo lo peor.

Tsuna vio como el mencionado se acercaba a él, acechadoramente, y como este tomaba asiento a lado suyo.

-Sabías, Tsunayoshi- comenzó Hibari- que eres adorable- en esto Tsuna se sonroja- y pequeño- decía acercándose a él mientras el otro trataba de alejarse- me dan ganas de…-dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la oreja del otro- co-mer-te…- terminó dándole una suave mordida en su oído.

Tsuna se encontraba sumamente apenado, y trato de irse, pero al levantarse, Hibari aprovechó la oportunidad y tiró del brazo del otro para que este cayera en su regazo, posó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para prevenir que este se levantara.

-¿A dónde vas, Tsunayoshi?- preguntó juguetonamente Hibari.

-Y-ya me te-tengo que i-ir, te-tengo que ir a ca-casa- dijo Tsuna tratando de escapar

-No creo que al bebe le importe- aclaró Hibari mientras daba pequeños besos en la cara del otro, evitando los labios.

-Pe-pero…- trató de contradecir Tsuna

-Shh…- susurró Hibari, acercando su cara al otro, clavando sus ojos en el otro- no te preocupes, se que te va a gustar-.

-¿¡Qu-qué…?!- trató de decir Tsuna pero se vio interrumpido por los labios de Hibari.

Tsuna estaba shockeado, cosa que Hibari aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca del contrario y acariciando su lengua, ganándose un gritito de sorpresa, invitándola a participar. Tsuna estaba sorprendido de las acciones del otro pero al sentir la lengua del otro, inconscientemente soltó un gemido, sintiendo como Hibari profundizaba el beso y, en vez de alejarse, se abrazó a su cuerpo, aceptando el participar.

Sus lenguas danzaban ferozmente, mientras Hibari metía sus manos debajo de la camisa de Tsuna y acariciando el pecho y los pezones del otro, escuchando otros suspiros ahogados por el beso. Cuando el aire les faltaba, ambas bocas se separaron, tratando de recuperar el aliento pero Hibari no quiso esperar y comenzó a morder el cuello del menor, mientras desabotonaba la camisa del mencionado.

-Mm….- gimió bajito Tsuna al sentir como Hibari seguía mordiendo su cuerpo pero en vez de cuello, era su pecho y pezones los que recibían la atención.

Hibari, con su mano desocupada, abrió el cierre del pantalón de Tsuna y bajo este, junto con el bóxer, para ver el miembro erecto del susodicho y acariciarlo, recibiendo como recompensa los gemidos que este daba.

-Mira que tan duro estás, Tsunayoshi- comentó Hibari.

Hibari seguía acariciando y apretaba, de vez en cuando, la cabeza del dichoso miembro, observando como Tsuna se removía por el tacto e, inconscientemente, acercaba su cuerpo al mayor y provocando que su miembro se pusiera igual de duro, sintiendo como encima de este estaba el redondo trasero de Tsuna.

Hibari aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza con que movía su mano, volviendo a dar un beso ansioso a Tsuna, causando que este expulsara todo el semen que tenía almacenado. Tsuna trataba de reponerse del recién orgasmo pero sintió como el miembro del otro estaba erecto, causándole un sonrojo.

-¿Hi-hibari-san?¿Le duele?- preguntó Tsuna.

Hibari sonrió maliciosamente y se levantó, no importándole que su mano, y parte de su cuerpo y cara estuviera manchado de semen, y se sentó en su silla; le indicó a Tsuna que se acercara, este obedeció al instante, y lo obligo a arrodillarse en frente de él. Tsuna no sabía lo que quería Hibari pero al ver donde topaba su mirada, este se sonrojo muy fuerte y levantó su mirada hacia el otro.

-¿Querías ayudar, no?- comentó burlonamente Hibari mientras sacaba su miembro enfrente de Tsuna.

Tsuna tragó duro al ver el tamaño del miembro del otro, también porque se veía muy doloroso, y cuando volvió su mirar a los ojos del otro, supo que no habría otra salida.

Tsuna acercó su cara al miembro y comenzó a lamer la punta para luego lamer toda su extensión, después lo metió completamente en su boca, lamiendo y mordiéndolo en el proceso de meterlo y sacarlo, escuchando los gruñidos de Hibari y sintiendo como este empujaba más su cabeza a su cuerpo; Tsuna seguía jugando mientras que Hibari veía como este se "comía" su miembro y sintiendo que ya estaba a punto expulsar pero llegó un momento en que el menor mordió con un poco más de fuerza causando que Hibari gruñera más fuerte y liberando todo su orgasmo en boca del otro.

Tsuna tragó el semen y vio como Hibari tenía un pequeñísimo sonrojo, "Se ve endemoniadamente lindo" pensó, para sonrojarse de su mismo pensamiento. Hibari levantó a Tsuna del piso y lo sentó en sus piernas ligeramente separadas, y le dio un profundo beso, sintiendo su esencia en la boca del contrario, y llevó su mano a la entrada del otro.

Tsuna se tensó al sentir la mano del otro y trató de separarse pero Hibari mordió su labio para distraerlo mientras movía uno de sus dedos dentro del otro. Al principio Tsuna parecía incómodo pero luego comenzó a sentir cierto placer y aun más cuando dicho dedo se movía dentro de él; Hibari metió el segundo dedo y realizaba con ellos un movimiento de tijera para ampliar la entrada, mientras Tsuna soltaba unos gemidos al sentirse bien con esos dedos. Separaron sus bocas para respirar pero Hibari decidió meter el tercer dedo.

-¡Ah!- gritó/gimió Tsuna al sentir que uno de los dedos había tocado en su punto sensible.

Hibari realizaba diferentes movimientos con sus tres dedos, mientras resistía el saltarle encima al ver como el otro se retorcía en placer y que soltaba un gemido fuerte cada vez que tocaba dicho punto dentro suyo. Aunque no pudo aguantar más por la cara y voz de Tsuna cuando este le hablo.

-Hi-hibari-san- rogó Tsuna con sus ojos nublados en placer.

Hibari sacó sus dedos, recibiendo un gruñido disconforme, y volteo al otro para que Tsuna quedara de pecho sobre su escritorio, quedando el trasero frente suyo, y comenzó a meter lentamente su miembro.

-A-ah….-gimió Tsuna

-T-tan estrecho, Tsunayoshi- susurró Hibari, entrando completamente y descansando su pecho en la espalda del otro.

-Hibari-san-llamó Tsuna.

-Kyoya, Tsunayoshi- dijo Hibari en el oído del otro.

-Kyo-kyoya- dijo Tsuna, moviendo un poco sus caderas indicando que estaba listo.

Hibari sacó su miembro y lo volvió a meter rápidamente, tratando de recordar donde se encontraba el punto sensible del otro; siguió sacando y metiendo hasta que toco el punto deseado.

-¡Kyoya!- gritó Tsuna.

-Tsunayoshi….-ronroneó Hibari.

Hibari seguía golpeando dicho punto mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el miembro ya erecto de Tsuna, escuchando cada gemido que Tsuna soltaba.

-Kyo-kyoya…más…- rogó Tsuna.

Hibari complació a Tsuna y aceleró sus movimientos, tanto su caricia como las estocadas que le daba, escuchando más de esos deliciosos gemidos.

-Kyo-ya….creo… que yo…- trataba de decir Tsuna.

Hibari ya sabía que le pasaba al otro, ya que el también estaba llegando a su límite, y ponía más fuerza para que pudieran llegar al orgasmo, cosa que consiguió con unas cuantas estocadas más y sintiendo como el semen de Tsuna se embarraba en sus manos y como el suyo llenaba completamente la entrada del otro. Hibari volvió a recostarse en la espalda del otro, tratando de volver a llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Se levantó y sacó su miembro del otro, recibiendo un gemido, y vio cuanto desorden habían hecho.

-Mira que sucio estás, Tsunayoshi- dijo Hibari.

El mayor lamio la entrada del mencionado, metiendo su lengua de vez en cuando, y sintiendo como este se removía. Cuando termino de "limpiar", dirigió su vista a Tsuna, notando como este estaba trataba de recuperar el aliento y no le devolvía la mirada. Levantó a Tsuna de su escritorio y limpio su escritorio mientras el otro trataba de arreglar su ropa, mínimo para que se viera decente.

-Tsunayoshi- llamó Hibari.

Tsuna se voltea a ver a Hibari y es sorprendido por loa labios del mayor pero aun así corresponde el beso pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello del otro, abriendo sus labios y permitiendo que Hibari pueda entrar. Segundos después ambos se separan, jadeando, y Tsuna tenía un pequeño hilito de saliva en una de sus comisuras, cosa que Hibari quitó al lamerla.

-Kyoya- llamó Tsuna.

-Creo que ya sabes que tu eres mi hembra- declaró Hibari, viendo como el otro se sonrojaba- si alguien te toca como yo hice, **lo morderé hasta la muerte**- dijo Hibari seriamente y con un brillo asesino.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue roto al escuchar como Hibird picoteaba la ventana para que le abrieran, Tsuna le abrió y este se acomodo en el cabello de Tsuna.

-Tsuna, Tsuna- saludó alegremente Hibird.

-Ya me tengo que ir, Kyoya- declaró Tsuna, aunque parecía no querer irse.

Tsuna se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volteo a ver a Hibari, este se estaba arreglando pero al sentir la mirada del otro, volteo a verlo, y le dio un pequeño beso para salir corriendo del lugar.

-Hibari, Hibari- canturreo Hibird- rojo, rojo **(*)**- cantaba.

Hibari vio mal a su mascota, y se movió hacia su ventana, viendo como su amante salía de la escuela directo a su casa, completamente rojo. Se dirigió a su sillón, decidiendo que era un buen momento para dormir, acompañado de Hibird.

"_Esta tarde no podría ser mejor"_ pensó Hibari pero se vio interrumpido por Kusakabe.

-Kyo-san- dijo Kusakabe- tiene una carta del Sr. Reborn- comentó mientras le entregaba dicha carta a su jefe- además, ya encontramos pistas sobre el paradero de esa banda de yakusas que han estado atacando el mercado- terminó.

Hibari abrió la carta y esta contenía:

"_Hibari, te quiero comentar que toda la familia va ir de vacaciones, incluso Maman y Mukuro y Co., pero Tsuna será el único que se quedará, así que quiero que lo vigiles ya que estaremos fuera por 2 meses._

_PD: Tendrás que quedarte en la misma casa que él_

_Atte: El mejor hitman del mundo, Reborn"_

"_Parece que si pudo mejorar"_ pensaba Hibari mientras tenia puesta una sonrisa malvada y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, siendo seguido por su mascota y su subordinado, y pensando en todo lo que le haría a **su** pequeño conejito durante **todo** ese tiempo a solas.

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Al fin… está muy largo pero a mí me gusto, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Para cualquier duda no duden en decirme :D

PD. El (*) significa que Hibari no estaba sonrojado como Tsuna, sino como un pequeño sonrojo pero que era muy raro de ver en él, por eso Hibird le decía "rojo" ya que nunca lo había visto asi.

Aika-chan. Entonces hasta la próxima. MATTA NEE.


End file.
